The instant variety of nectarine tree ripens at the same time as the Fantasia (believed to be an unpatented variety), but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon in being much firmer and having a more attractive globose to slightly oblong form and a uniformly bright red skin color, and is of better eating quality. It is further distinguished by having a sweet kernel.
The instant variety is also similar to its parent plant Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) in having a similar shape, color and firmness. It differs, however, in the fact that it ripens around 23 days later than Red Diamond, thereby giving the grower a much needed firm freestone nectarine ripening in a later season, which is important for long distance shipping. I have compared the variety to the Fantasia because of its similar ripening time.
The instant variety was propagated by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of open pollination of a Red Diamond nectarine. I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.